I need your help, Dean
by zoehh9
Summary: When Cas begins to lose the civil war between Raphael and himself, he turns to the Winchesters and Bobby for help. However, it's not just Raphael that they will have to fight. There are other creatures; new creatures that they will all be up against.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean knew they wouldn't make it out of this alive. Well, not him anyway.  
>Castiel and Sam were running ahead of him, Cas' coat whipping against the wind. Sam's arm was badly wounded and he had had a hard hit to the head, yet he still managed to beat both him and Cas. Dean admired Sam for that. Though that feeling was short lived due to the fact he was running for his life. They were all running for their lives, and they had to get away, fast.<br>The hall they were running down was completely straight, no turns, no doorways. You could see that. All they could do was carry on running, as thw angels continued to follow them.  
>As quick has Dean had blinked, Sam and Cas were out of sight. It looked as though they'd gone down another route, yet they couldn't have! There was no way! Once Dean had caught up to where they had gone, it was too late.<p>

-2 weeks before-

"Dean, you're useless, go and get Sam for me." Demanded Bobby.  
>"I've been trying to help! It's not my fault I can't read ancient runes or whatever they are! I doubt Sam can either..." Dean moaned as he stalked off to find his brother.<p>

Sam was down in the basement, reading his father's journal when Dean found him.  
>"Hey Sam! Bobby wants your help translating those runes." Called Dean from upstairs. Of course, he was too lazy to walk down to talk to him.<br>Sam looked up from the journal. "Aren't you helping him?" He answered.  
>"Well, yeah... but, Bobby just wants you, alright?"<br>"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Sam sighed as he bookmarked his page and stood up. As he started to walk up the stairs the faint swoosh of wings surprised Sam from behind.  
>"Castiel? What are- CAS?" Sam ran over to Castiel and caught him just in time. "DEAN! DEAN! COME DOWN QUICK!" Sam shouted.<br>Dean heard Sam's shouting and turned around, he ran down the steps and jumped the last few to find Castiel in Sam's arms, he was bleeding severely from the chest.  
>"What the... I... Cas, what happened?" Dean pleaded.<br>"The war... with the angels... it has gone terribly wrong for my side. Raphael has re-awoken the Mother of All." Whispered the angel.  
>"The what? Who's that?" Dean questioned.<br>"She is-"  
>At that moment Bobby walked in. "What's all the shouting about? And then he saw. "Castiel? What in the world ha-"<br>"Forget about that now!" Cut in Sam. "Help me lift him, Dean."  
>So the brothers picked up the wounded angel and carefully carried him upstairs. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where does it hurt, Cas?" Asked Dean as he and Sam carefully laid him on the couch.  
>"I've believe I've been badly cut just below my vessel's heart. The creatures had angel swords." Castiel began. "Raphael must be training them as well as supplying them." He said, thinking deeply.<br>"Creatures... you don't know what they were?"  
>"No. They were something I've never seen before. Hybrids I think"<br>"Uh, were they part vampire, part wraith?"  
>"I believe so. Why?" Cas asked intently.<br>"We've seen them before, a couple nights back and not too far from here. I named them Jefferson Starships..."  
>"Sorry, you named them what?"<br>"Jeff- never mind, Cas."  
>"So what can we do to help, Castiel?" Sam asked.<br>"I think I will be fine now, I can heal myself here, though it may take a few hours until I can defend myself. Where my battalion and I were fighting, Raphael had made it so we couldn't heal ourselves. Luckily, I had just enough strength to bring myself here." Castiel explained.  
>"Well I'm glad you did, Cas" Dean said as a little smile crept upon his lips.<br>"Hey Bobby, we should start interpreting those runes..." Sam said quickly, looking at Dean, then Castiel.  
>"Yeah, c'mon." Said Bobby as he rose from his chair and walked into the next room with Sam.<br>So the slowly mending angel, and his human companion sat in silence, waiting for one another to say something.  
>As weird as it sounds, Dean liked these moments. Moments where it was just Cas and him. being with Cas felt good, it was like nothing was wrong in the world, and he could forget about everything.<p>

"Dean?" Said Cas with a confused look on his face.  
>"Yeah?" Dean replied as he looked deep into Cas' round eyes.<br>"Why were you making that expression?"  
>"Uh, what expression, Cas?"<br>"I find it hard to explain. You were looking just over there..." Castiel lifted a limp arm and pointed to the window. "However, at the same time, you weren't looking at anything... Also, you started to smile for no apparent reason"  
>"Oh, I, er.. I was just thinking. Day dreaming I guess."<br>"I'm sorry, but I do not understand the reference 'Day dreaming'..." Castiel said reluctantly.  
>"Oh. Well basically, you kind of 'zone out'." Explained Dean "And you just think about things, it can happen when ever, though it's more likely to happen if you're bored, tired or worried.<br>"Am I boring you, Dean?" Said Cas, as he looked deeper into Dean's eyes.  
>"Of course not, Cas. I'm just worried."<br>"What about?"  
>"To be honest, I don't remember what it's like to not be worried. Everything is just getting me down. And especially now we know about this 'Mother of All' person. She seems like a right old bitch."<br>"I'm sorry I've brought more worry onto you. I wont do it again" Cas said, looking down.  
>"Oh no, don't worry about that! We were going to find out sooner or later. It's not your fault, Cas." Dean said quickly. He hated upsetting him. "I'm just going to see what Sam and Bobby are up to. Don't you go anywhere!" Dean smiled.<br>"I wont." A weak smile formed on Cas' face as he placed his head on the pillow and closed his tired eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean walked into Bobby's study to find Sam leaning over an old, worn out book. He instantly thought 'Nerd' and carried on walking to sit in one of the chairs beside him.  
>"How's Cas?" Asked Sam as he briefly looked up from the book.<br>"Oh, he's fine."  
>"Good, we might need him later."<br>"What for?" Dean said frowning.  
>"Well, Bobby and I kind of translated those runes, and they seem to mention a lot about that mother Castiel was talking about."<br>"Does it mention how to kill her?" Dean demanded.  
>Sam got up and picked up a few paper's from Bobby's desk and sat back down again.<br>"Something to do with, a phoenix and ash."  
>"Does it say if you have to do anything weird with it?"<br>Sam looked back at the notes, using his fingers to follow the words. "Uh, no."  
>"Great... Well, I'm guessing we have to shoot her with it, or make her eat it. I hope there's no hoodoo voodoo spells that have to be done along with it. I really can't be bothered with all that."<br>"Yeah.. me too."  
>"Where's Bobby?"<br>"Not sure, I think he went to the fridge to get some beers." Answered Sam, not bothering to look up from his book.  
>"Oh, okay." Said Dean as he placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him.<br>There was a few minutes of silence until Sam broke it.

"Hey Dean, how are you about Cas? He seems pretty beat up..."  
>"Oh, I'm fine!" Dean replied quickly. "He'll be alright. He's an angel for God's sake."<br>"Well, yeah. But c'mon! You should have seen your face when you saw him lying in my arms, you were scared Dean, more scared than I've ever seen you before..."  
>"Castiel is like family to me, of course I was scared. I'd act the same way if it were you or Bobby in that position!" Dean snapped.<br>"I know, it was just, weird."  
>"So you find it weird that I was scared part of my family might die?" Dean said as he pulled his legs from the table and sat up right. He was annoyed now.<br>"No, no! I just.. never mind."  
>"No, go on! Say it!"<br>"Well, I know this sounds stupid, but, it's like you love him or something. Not family love, like, er, Lisa love... Don't make that face at me! You're the one making me think this!" Sam defended.  
>"What the actual hell, Sam! Are you trying to say I'm.. gay? For an angel?" Dean's voice was growing louder.<br>"You know what, Dean? Leave it. Just leave it."  
>Just then Bobby entered the room with two beers in his hand.<br>"What're you two shouting about then?" He asked,  
>"Just that Mother person." Sam replied hastily. "Any ideas on how we can get some phoenix ash?"<br>"Um, no. I didn't think they've evee existed... Not in our time anyway." Bobby said reluctantly.  
>"Oh well that's just great!" Said Dean sarcastically.<br>"Maybe Cas might know something?" Bobby suggested. "Go and ask him Dean. Me and Sam will try and translate some more of these runes."  
>"Fine"<p>

Dean pushed himself out of his chair and placed his beer on Bobby's desk. Then walked over to the door to the room which Castiel was asleep in. As he walked in he closed the door silently behind him, so he wouldn't wake the angel and sat on the edge of the couch.  
>"Cas? Cas? Wake up..." Dean whispered in the angel's ear, giving him a little poke as well.<br>Castiel stirred, scrunched his eyes, then slowly opened them to see he was only a few inches from the hunters face.  
>"Yes, Dean?" He said as be pushed himself up a bit.<br>"Sorry to wake you, it's just we need your help." 


End file.
